Écrit par
by Didji
Summary: Les choix de Severus qui ont décidé sa vie... [première année à Poudlard / sept]
1. prologue

Écrit par.  
  
J'étais à présent à bord du Poudlard Express, regardant à l'extérieur au lien de la fenêtre de mon compartiment. Les arbres, maisons et autres paysagespassaient sans que je les aperçoive vraiment. Je n'avais pas en ce moment l'esprit poète et mes pensées troubles occupaient mes tristes sentiments. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici.  
  
Combien de fois m'ai-je tourmenté de cette question. nombreuse sont-elle à un point que je ne peux imaginer. Chaque chemin emprunté, chaque opportunité qui m'a été offert, tous ces choix sont pour moi des obligations sans raison. Quel est le but d'avoir des options? Ce qui importe pour ceux qui m'entoure, est que je néssécite à jamais le besoin de faire mon devoir et qu'un jour je me change contre mon gré, en ce qu'ils attandaient de moi. Un autre point obscur dans mon centre où ce tien cette croisé de chemins que sont les miens.  
  
Un coup fut frappé à la porte, j'aurais voulu être seul sauf qu'un garçon de mon âge entra. Cette personne n'était guerre grande, sa figure légèrement déformée me faisait penser à un futur Gryffondor, totalement l'opposé de moi. Jr fuse obligé, comme j'enétais contrain de faire tout ma vie, de le laissez entrez et lui proposé un siège du regard. Pendant un moment il resta silencieux, détaillant mon visage, mes vêtements, au bout d'un temps il sembla se lâsser. Un peu trop vite a mon goût car bientôt, un flot de paroles se mîrent à jahir de lui à une vitesse folle. Se rendant compte qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas dit son nom, il le fit. «Au fait, je m'apelle Peter Pettigrew» Voyant que je tardais à faire de même et me présenter, il tendit son cou vers ma male. Severus Rogue.  
  
Ce dénommer Peter était probablement mal à laise vis-à-vis de mon silence vu que m'imitant il détourna ses yeux pour observer les collines passant à l'horizon. Des éclats de rire provenant du couloir me sortit en quelque sorte, de ma transe. Quelques pas se r'approchèrent et la porte vitré s'ouvrit brusquement laissant paraître deux nouveaux élèves. Mon autre compagnon se pressa de les invitez à s'asseoir avec nous. Je n'eus l'occasion de donner mon avis que je me retrouvis à côté de l'un d'eux. N,ayant aucune envie de pendre par aux futurs conversations inutiles je fit semblant de dormir et durant tout le trajet ils parlèrents avec animation les trois ensembles, sans oublier de me lancer par moment, des regards soupsonneux.  
  
J'appris qu'ils s'appelaient James Potter et Sirius Black, qu'ils étaient fils d'aurors célèbres et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances. Selon les brides de phrase que j'entendais, ses deux autres Gryffondors à coup sûr comptaient faire tout se qui est possible pour graver de l'école leurs noms pour toujours. Depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvenais, ma famille entière, une fois à Poudlard, à passer par Serpentard. Peut-être que leurs idée parraissait aussi improbable à mes yeux pour cette raison, qui un jour le saurait.  
  
À suivre. 


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 - Souvenirs douleureux  
  
Au bout de mon voyage muet, mes trois compagnon de compartiment sortaient en trombe à l'extérieur en me laissant là. Mes pensées ne parraissaient que rage à cet instant, je fixais sans rien attendre la porte vitré devant moi. Au dehors les rires et discussions se mèlaient aux bousculade, aucun autre élève restaient dans le train à mon avis. alors pourquoi restège là? Je ne pu répondre, quest-ce que je faisais là seul, loins de tout les autres. pourtant la solitude de mon enfance voulait n'être qu'un vieux souvenir. Elle ne me semblais pas partie au moment où j'avais fais le choxs d'aller étudier à l'étranger, se qui représentait un autre tourmant pour moi.  
  
J'étais à demi concient de ma haine grandissante pour c'est Pettigrew, Potter et Black. mais le fais que je les nommais déjà par leurs noms de famille était déjà un signe.  
  
Que m'avivait-il, mes sens étais très développer et pourtant, certains pas effleurant le sol n'avais pas réussit à atteindre mes oreilles. «Tu es aussi vulnérable qu'avant!» criait une voix persente dans ma tête, celle de mon père. Toute ma jeunesse d'enfant se passais d'une manière commune, déchirure, douleur, tristesse. Étais-je unique au monde à être rejetter de cette façon à jamais? Chez la maison de mon père, - car se n'était, et ne sera jamais la mienne - je croyais que rendu à Poudlard mon existance changerais. Plus jamais on n'allait me délesser et me faire sentir différent. Quelle erreur ce fut de croire ainsi. ici comme ailleur, tel que me disais autrefois ma famille, il y a des gens différents de moi, la grande partie à vrai dire car eux ne cèderait pas au côté noir tendit que mon destin y été vouez.  
  
Une fois de plus mon esprit se perdait dans un nuage de brume quand un tintement se fit entendre proche. Cette apparition me perturba contre toutes mes attentes. Je regardais à présent une fille à l'âme d'or et aux cheveux de soies. Cela datait de longtemps là dernière que j'avais été si tendu à une approche féminine. «Bonjour, je vérifis si tous le monde est sortit des wagons. Que fais-tu encore ici?» J'aurais tellement voulu lui répondre, à un point fou malgré que quelqu'un de normal n'aurait eu aucune hésitation.  
  
Je la regardai d'un air béha, sans n'avoir autre chose à dire que des bafouillements. À ma surprise elle sembla comprendre mon nom parmit mes paroles confuses car elle m'annonçait le siens. «Moi c'est Lily Evans» Lily. ces quelques mots m'avais totalement détruit en un instant. Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux. Aillant honte de mon geste je fut prit de sortir à la course.  
  
J'eux honte de fuir ainsi mais, ce prénom me r'appelais des souvenir encore trop récents et douleureux. Ma fleur de lys, où étais-tu lors de ma frayeur?  
  
À suivre. 


End file.
